Lies
by browneyes5174
Summary: When Aiden moves in with Leah, she doesn't think much will change. That's until she meets Paul. He's hiding something and so is Leah. When she can't take the lies anymore, will Paul be able to convince her to stay long enough to explain everything?
1. New Places, New Faces

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING  


"Are you sure this is okay?" I asked for about the seventieth time that day.

"I'm positive. I'm actually surprised you agreed to come." Leah said as she put the last of my frames on the dresser.

"Sam didn't look too pleased about it." I said as I sat down on my new bed. That was an understatement. Disapproval dripped from every pour on his face.

"Yeah, well he's not too pleased with anything I do anymore. Plus, it's my house." She said, plopping down next to me.

Leah was my best friend. We hadn't seen each other for about 3 years since I'd moved away to Cali.

"So," I said suddenly excited. "What do you want to do on our first night as roommates? We could rent movies, and order pizza just like we used to!"

"Actually," Leah said uncomfortably. "I kinda agreed to go to this bonfire at mom's house tonight. But if you don't want to go I completely understand." She said quickly. She knew I hated anything outdoor after 6.

"No, I could do a bonfire. Hmm… what to wear, what to wear." Leah smiled. She was so easy to please sometimes. At least to me she was. _Besides_, I thought to myself. _It could be fun. _

I stepped out of Leah's car at into the fresh air. The Clearwater's house was beautiful, just how I remembered it.

We walked around to the side where about fifty people were gathered. At least it seemed like that many.

A beautiful little 3-year-old ran out of someone's arms over to us.

"Leah!" she said smiling toothily.

A very tall, shirtless, muscled man followed behind her and grabbed her off the ground and bounced her in his arms. She laughed contentedly.

"That's Claire, and this is Quil." Leah introduced.

"Hello. Claire, you're a beautiful girl," I said and she beamed.

"Yes, you are." Quil said, staring at her with love in his eyes.

He walked her to the house, still bouncing her in his arms.

"Aiden!" I tore my gaze away from them at the sound of my name. Emily rushed over to me, and hugged me fiercely. I heard Leah shuffle a few steps back.

"Why don't we introduce you to everyone!" she said in her singsong voice.

"No thanks, that really not neces-"

"Come on, don't be shy," she said as she grabbed me to a group of girls first.

"Hey girls, this is Aiden." They didn't even get a chance to introduce themselves before I was pulled away once more. This time I was pushed into a circle of tall, muscled men who, just like Quil, were shirtless.

"Guys, this is Aiden. The girl who's moving in with Leah. Aiden, this is Jacob, Embry, Paul, Jared, and Seth."

I wondered what their reactions were going to be. Anger, like Sam's? Or happiness, like Emily's?

All of their faces were fairly easy to read. They ranged from disapproval to boredom. All except for one.

I was confused when I looked at the one named Paul's face. He looked as if someone had come and punched him right in the stomach. His eyes were wide with shock, and he was trembling slightly. But I couldn't help thinking that he was extremely handsome. He had tan, toned muscles, and dark short hair.

I stared at him, wondering what in the world was wrong with him.

Jacob followed my line of eyesight to Paul.

"Paul," he cautioned. Paul's body slightly calmed, but only slightly.

"Geez, Paul, you're scaring the crap out of her." Embry said, taking in my bewildered appearance.

That did it. He started going into near convulsions, and his hands were blurred from how hard he was shaking.

I heard a door slammed and a deep voice yelled.

"Paul!" Sam barked.

At the sound of Sam's voice, Paul shifted his hand to press the bridge of his nose, and he bit his lip, as if trying to concentrate. The shaking stopped, until only his hands were shaking slightly.

"Emily, take her inside." Sam whispered. "Everyone else, I think the food is ready."

I hadn't realized everybody else had frozen, and stood watching.

"Now!" Sam growled.

Emily dragged me into the house, and everyone else started moving as well.

"Paul," I heard Sam say, "come with me."


	2. Flames

Emily led me to the kitchen and sat me down in a chair at the counter.

I felt dazed, and somehow disoriented. Had that all just happened? What was with this Paul guy? I didn't know the answer to that question.

But I couldn't help thinking now that it was over how handsome he was. I mentally slapped myself. How could I be thinking about that with how he had acted.

That led to a new round of questions. Why had he acted like that?

The kitchen was now crowded and noisy. Warm hands were now placed on my shoulders. I looked back and saw Leah's annoyed face.

"Told you he was a psychopath."

I laughed weakly.

She smiled, but then got annoyed by something.

"I'll be right back Aid, Embry's eating all the food." She left with a determined look on her face, that made me instantly feel sorry for that Embry guy.

Someone filled the chair next to me. I didn't look up, afraid of who it could be.

But thank God it was only Jacob.

"Hey, I'm sorry about that back there. He usually isn't like that. Well… that's a lie, he is, but he didn't mean to scare you." He said. "He was just… surprised."

I didn't say anything, but he took it to mean I still wasn't convinced. And he was right. I wasn't.

"Really, he's a great guy. Just give him a chance to show you that."

"Why do you care?" I hissed.

He seemed surprised and a little confused by the question.

"I…don't…understand," he said. His eyebrows pulling together.

"Why do you care what I think about him? My opinion isn't that important." I said.

"Actually, it is." He said quietly.

As he said this, the back door opened. I turned my head to see who it was. Paul walked through, followed by Sam.

Feeling my gaze, Paul's eyes flashed up to meet mine. I dropped my head, and slid off the chair. He made a move as if to follow me, but the crowd was too dense.

I walked up to Leah, who was whacking Embry on the head.

"I'm gonna go out for some air," I said.

She nodded. " I'll come with you."

I raised my hands in front of her. "I'm fine. Get something to eat." I turned away before she could answer.

Cool air rushed to greet me as I walked out the back door. I pulled my sweater closer around me and shivered into the night air. There was a fire going, with logs around it for seats.

I sat down, and stared into the fire. I threw in a branch that lay at my feet, and watched the licking orange flames turn to blue and engulf it. Mesmerized by it, I didn't notice someone had followed me outside.

"Pretty, isn't it?"

I jumped to my feet and whirled around to see who had spoken. Paul leaned on a tree a few feet away from me.

We stared at each other for a long moment, neither of us moving.

Then he pushed himself off the tree, and took a few steps towards me.

Terrified, I turn and ran, only to find flames in front of me. I tripped over a rock as I tried to stop, but it was too late.

I closed my eyes and I fell, waiting for the flames to burn me.


	3. Pack

But the flames didn't come.

Two strong, burning hands pulled me out of the way just before I would have fallen into the flames.

"Aiden! Are you all right?" Paul asked, in a worried tone.

I opened my eyes to find his face just inches away. I stared into his chocolate brown eyes and got lost in them.

"Yes." I sighed. I moved to get out of his arms. But I didn't even move. I struggled, but he wouldn't budge.

"Paul! Let me go!" I grunted.

He still wouldn't let me go. I looked up at his face and he wore a wicked grin.

"No, I don't think I will." He said, suppressing laughter.

"Fine!" I said, leaning dangerously forward. Then I brought all my weight back on his chest with a smack. It worked. We both fell backwards and crashed into the ground.

Surprised, Paul loosened his hold on me, and I rolled away from his embrace. I staggered to my feet then ran to the door.

_Yes! _My hand closed around the door handle.

But he wasn't giving up. He grabbed my waist and yanked me back to him. I would have bruises in the morning, I was sure of it.

"Let… me… go!!" I said, bringing my elbow back to his chest.

He carried my back to the fire, and sat me on one of the logs. Then he let me go and raised his hands up as if in defense.

"See? I let go of you. Just don't leave again." He said with a pleading look in his eyes.

He paced for a little while, then sat down on the log next to me.

He put his face in his hands, "This is so hard!" sounding frustrated.

He looked back up at me with extreme sadness in his eyes.

"Embry was right. You _are_ afraid of me." He put his face back in his hands and trembled slightly.

"So much for a first impression," he mumbled.

I snorted, causing him to look up.

"Oh yeah, and mine was so fantastic." I mimicked the face of terror I had used when he'd started going into convulsions.

He laughed, just like I'd wanted him to.

…wait…. Why was I trying to cheer him up? This was the guy who'd just given me bruises on my waist, and practically jumped on me just so I would stay. I didn't know what to make of him.

As I was thinking about this, I noticed his eyes had never left my face. He was looking at me with a face I couldn't understand. It was the face I once saw Sam looking at Leah with, and now with Emily. Pure Love.

But I didn't understand it. I'd just met the guy today! Yeah, I'd heard stories about him, (and not very good ones at that) but I barely knew him. Something weird was going on. Something I had a feeling I wouldn't find out about until later.

But for now, I just stared him back. There was no question of either of us turning away. It was so intense, you could almost feel the electricity between us. I didn't understand it.

The door opened, causing us both to jump.

"There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere, Paul. Sam wants to go over the boundaries we have for tonight. The whole pack's been waiting for you. Everyone else has already phased, so we better get a move on." Embry said.

"Pack?" I repeated. Embry's head snapped up in my direction. He hadn't realized I was there.


	4. Yearning

_**The only thing I own is Aiden. Everything else belongs Stephenie Meyer.**_

"Pack?" I echoed. The word sounded strange, unfamiliar on my lips. It was not a word people often used in conversation.

Embry's head snapped up and he looked surprised, almost ashamed. "No-no, I m-mean-," he stammered.

Paul jumped to my feet, his body quivering, and gave him a murderous glare.

Embry raised his hands up, defensive. "Dude, I didn't see her. She was-,"

A growl ripped Paul's chest, and I shot a panicked glance at him. He seemed to notice, and the quivering increased noticeably.

I heard the back door of the house creak open, and fast footsteps running toward us. I turned to see the one named Jacob rush down and place himself in front of me, his black eyes looking into my blue ones, as if trying to shield me from what I was seeing.

"Aiden, I think you should go inside now." He said. I glanced back at Paul, but he was still staring daggers at Embry.

I nodded, and whispered, "Bye, Paul." I didn't know if he heard me, but if he did, he was too angry to notice.

Jacob led me back inside, and gesture to Leah, who was across the room. She came toward us, and nodded to Jacob. She grabbed my arm.

"We're leaving now. Maybe you can stay for the legends some other time." I let her pull me through the crowd.

I was vaguely aware of a howl in the distance, and I shivered as I climbed into the car.

The ride home was silent. I could tell Leah was anxious about my silence. I was never quiet, and was an easy chatter. But I held my tongue and we walked in my house.

I changed my clothes and brushed my teeth, then went into my room and laid down on my bed, all without even noticing I was doing this. My mind was preoccupied.

I was surprised when Leah quietly padded into my room and sat at the foot of my bed.

I looked at her, and asked, "You're not going to explain any of this, are you?" It was barely a whisper.

She shook her head sadly, as if it grieved her she had to keep something from me.

"Make sure you set your alarm clock." I sighed, and closed my eyes. This was all I would get from her.

She kissed my forehead, and said, "Forget about what happened tonight. _Try_ to get some sleep."

I felt her lift herself off my bed, and leave my room. Only then was it that I opened my eyes.

Paul. Confusing, angry, scary, unbalanced Paul. I thought.

But something scarier than even Paul, was the fact that my heart yearned to see him again, hear his laughter, and feel his warm arms around me. I knew it was wrong. I'd only met him today. But the intensity I felt around him was hard to deny. It was a strange, sick, pathetic yearning.

But I knew it was the strongest yearning of my heart.


	5. Conscious

_**I don't own anything except for Aiden and the plot.**_

Paul's POV

"Bye, Paul." She whispered.

I didn't take my eyes off of Embry as she left. I didn't trust myself to stay in control if I saw her scared face.

I shook even more as I thought of it. I glared at Embry. He was going to pay.

I phased and launched myself at him without another thought.

He phased when he saw me coming for him, but he was too slow to react. I landed on him and he howled in pain.

'_Dude, I didn't know!_' he repeated, shoving me off of him, and taking for the trees.

'_You should have paid attention!' _I growled, pushing my legs faster.

I felt the rest of the pack joining us and I snarled. '_Stay out of this!'_

They were startled by my ferocity. I could feel that. But Sam stayed quiet, listening to what had happened.

Embry didn't have the drive I had for running right know, so I overtook him easily. I pounced on him, holding him down with my front paws.

He struggled, and I bared my teeth at him.

They quietly surrounded us, and I looked up as Sam and Jacob took the positions directly in front of us.

'_Paul…_' Sam started.

'_What?!_' I hissed, seething with anger.

'_Calm yourself. You won't be helping anything by shortening our pack a member.'_ Embry flinched. _'Don't do anything you'll regret.'_

'_Oh, trust me, I won't regret this.'_ I said, inching my teeth closer to his throat and he struggled wildly.

'_Paul!_' Sam shouted.

Someone slammed into me from the side, knocking me off of Embry.

'_Quil…'_ I growled, jumping to my feet to face him. He stood in front of Embry, shaking his head.

'_It was an accident, Paul. Just forget about it._' He said.

Anger bubbled up inside of me, _'You're such a hypocrite, Quil! If he would have done this to Claire,' he flinched, ' you would have done the same thing!' _

Embry stepped in front of Quil and looked at me accusingly. '_This isn't my fault! If you would have told somebody where you were in the first place, this wouldn't have happened!_'

I bristled. _'Don't turn this on me, you waste of-' _

'_Both of you, quiet!'_ Sam commanded.

I took my eyes off Embry and glared at Sam.

'_Don't tell me you're defen-_'

'_I'm not. This will not go unnoticed, Paul, but it is not your place to decide any punishment for him. He meant no harm.'_

I snorted.

Leaves crunched behind us and Leah joined our thoughts.

'_I don't know how you're going to tell her, but do it fast. I hate lying to her._' Leah said.

'_New boundaries tonight. Paul, you're at Leah's. It should give you some time to think. Everyone else, stick to your usual.' _

And with that, Sam turned and started running.

I turned to do the same, but Leah stopped me.

She looked me squarely in the eyes, and said, _'No funny business tonight, Paul. I mean it. Put one toe her room, and it will be the last thing you ever do.'_

I glared at her, but she turned for her boundaries and ran.

So I turned to mine and contemplated the night.

-3-

I walked in through Leah's door and inhaled deeply. It smelled so good, just like my Aiden. I looked at the clock. 1:56 am stared back at me. 4 more hours left. I thought about going up into her room, but I knew Leah meant business when she'd threatened me. I sighed. I turned towards the dining room, and sat down at the head of the table, and put my face in my hands.

I dozed in and out of consciousness for a while, then fell into a deep sleep still with my face in my hands.


	6. Truth

_**I don't own anything other than Aiden and the plot.**_

Aiden's POV

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I forced my heavy eyelids open, and fought against the wave of drowsiness that was trying to swallow me. I pounded on the snooze button of the clock, and then heaved myself off of the bed.

I groaned when I realized what day today was.

Sighing, I padded to my closet and opened up the doors. I scanned the closet trying to find the perfect outfit.

Does it even matter? I asked, frustrated. It's not like anybody will actually look at me long enough to notice what I was wearing.

I grabbed a pair of skinny jeans, a white tank with a black cover up, and my faithful red high tops. A wave of nostalgia passed over me when I saw these. I'd had so much fun in these things; they were practically sacred to me.

I pulled my clothes on, and grabbed a pair of socks as I headed out my door.

I went to the bathroom and slid on my socks and shoes. Ever since I was little, I'd had a habit of putting on my socks and shoes right when I woke up. I don't remember why, though. I brushed my teeth, then grabbed a hair tie. I brushed my hair and put it up in a ponytail, not bothering to put my side bangs in; I knew they'd end up finding their way back out. I tiptoed out the door and shut it quietly behind me.

I stopped outside of Leah's door and pressed my ear against it.

It was completely silent. Not even the sound of even breathing disturbed it. _Hmm…that's weird_. I thought. Leah wasn't much of a morning person from what I remembered. It was unusual for her to be up before six. Oh, well. I'd been gone for three years. A lot can change in three years. I had no idea how much truth there was behind that sentence.

I stumbled down the stairs, wondering where Leah could be.

I yawned and stretched, then froze when I saw that I was not alone. A dark shape was sitting alone in the dining room, with its face in its hands.

I tensed to run back up the stairs, but then heard the deep, even breaths coming from the figure.

_He's asleep!_ I thought. For that's what it was, unmistakably a man.

I quietly inched my way forward, towards the table. But, of course, I tripped over a lifted edge on a tile, and smacked into the floor.

The figure jumped up, and froze when he saw me. I looked up at him, and also froze. We stared at each other for a minute, and then he started to laugh.

He was still laughing and shaking his head as he reached out to flip the switch.

Light flooded the room, and it took my eyes a moment to adjust. My mouth dropped open and I gasped in disbelief when I saw who it was.

"_Paul?_"

He laughed again, "Who else?" he asked as he helped me up. He left his hand on my shoulder even after I was up.

"Where's Leah?" I asked, suspicious.

"She's working." He said, suddenly serious.

I stared at him, wondering why everybody was acting so mysterious.

I sighed and shrugged his hand off my shoulder and headed into the kitchen.

"So…what's for breakfast?" he asked innocently.

"I don't know…What'd you make me?" I asked, turning towards him and mimicking his innocent tone.

He looked at me confused, then stammered, "Er, should I have made something already?"

I laughed at his expression, then turned towards the fridge. "I'll make you something… if you promise to me something."

"Anything." I turned around, startled by the intensity that emanated from his voice when he said this.

He smiled at me, sheepish.

"Fine." I said, not taking my eyes off his. "I want you to tell me where Leah_ really_ is."


	7. Intuitive

_**I don't own anything other than Aiden and the plot.**_

Paul's POV

She kept her voice indifferent as she said this.

"I told you already; she's working." I said, speaking through clenched teeth. Leah had left out something last night. She had said that she hated lying to her; she didn't say how hard it was to get her to believe it.

She scowled. "I'm not stupid, Paul. I hate it when people lie to me."

"I'm not lying!" I said, trying hard to convince her.

"You're not telling me the whole story, either!" She said, exasperated. I didn't answer. "You promised!" she accused.

"I'm sorry, Aiden." I said, really meaning it.

"You know what? Suddenly, I'm not hungry anymore." She said, and she shoved me aside, heading for the door.

"Aiden…" I protested. She stopped as she reached the door, her hand on the knob. She looked back at me, and I realized she was giving me a chance to explain. When I didn't say anything, she scowled again, and said, "I don't have time for this. I'm going to be late for school." And with that, she opened the door, and slammed it behind her.

I realized something as I stayed, frozen in the same spot. What I realized was if I didn't tell her about _us_ soon, there wouldn't even be a _her_ in La Push anymore.

-3-

Aiden's POV

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!." I told myself. I'd forgotten the keys inside the house. But I didn't want to go back and face him again. Not if he was going to lie to my face. I spotted something in the corner of the garage as I stepped away from the car.

_A-hah! A bike! Perfect_, I thought. I missed biking in Cali. I missed the rush of the wind running through my hair, and the burn of my legs as I pushed myself faster.

Eager, I ran towards the bike and appraised it. Mongoose, 18 speed_. Nice,_ I commented. I threw my legs over, and tested out the balance of the tires. And, they were perfect.

I pushed off the ground, and pedaled fast out of the driveway.

I was so happy about finding it, I hardly noticed the how long the bike ride took me. Probably about 20 minutes. As I pedaled into the lot of La Push Education Center (sounds like an asylum to me!) I notice I 

was didn't have a lock with me. Crap. Oh, well. I thought as I got off the bike and pushed it onto one of the racks. A really skinny, really pretty blonde girl was there, struggling with her locks.

She sighed. "I give up."

"Need some help?" She looked up at me, as if just realizing I was there.

She smiled at me shyly, "I'd really appreciate some."

I smiled back and said, "No problem."

I locked her bike up, and turned to leave.

"Wait, where's yours?"

I turned back towards her, confused. "Where's my what?

"You're bike lock. Don't you have one?"

I shook my head, "I left in a hurry, I totally forgot about that."

She smiled, and took a key out of her purse. She unlocked her bike lock, and unwound it from around the bike, then handed it to me.

"I'm sure it's long enough to get both of ours."

"No really, its fine." I insisted.

"Take it." She said.

I sighed and wound it around both bikes, then locked it again.

"Thanks, um…"

"Rebekah." She smiled.

"Aiden." I smiled back. "So what's your first class?"

She laughed said, "History. What a way to start off the day, huh?"

I laughed. I really liked this girl. "That's my first class, too. Do you mind showing me where it is?"

"Of course. But first, let's sign you in at the main office." She said, linking her arm through mine.

I was amazed at how easy it was to talk to this girl. We were chatting like old friends, and it soon it seemed like we knew everything about each other.

"Here we are," she sang, as the pulled open the office door.

A plump woman wearing a violent shade of purple from head to toe was seated behind the desk. I couldn't help but notice that her feet didn't touch the floor, and as I looked at her in disgust, I felt Rebekah stifle a laugh.

"Can I help you?" she drawled.

"I guess." I said. Rebekah laughed, at loud this time, at my expression.

"She's new here, Ms. Lovelace." She said, giggling.

A wave of irritation came across the woman's features. "Name, please."

"Aiden Wood."

"I need your middle name, as well."

"You're out of luck, I don't have one." I said.

The woman sighed heavily, and handed me a slip to have all the teachers sign. She gave me a serious gaze. "I need this back by the end of the day, if that's not too hard for you," she sneered.

"Whatever," I said, and grabbing the slip, I whirled us around, and we walked out the door, model style, still arm in arm.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Rebekah burst out laughing. "That was awesome! I wish we could do that again sometime."

"Wish granted. We'll see her again at the end of the day. Ugh, that color should be illegal." I said, and she sniggered.

Rebekah led me into another classroom, where she shot me an apologetic glance, and slid her arm out of mine, to take her seat.

I walked up to the thin, balding, man and handed him the slip to sign.

"Adden? Ay-Aid- Miss Wood, then. I'm Mr. Lyle." He said as he signed the slip.

"Actually, it's Aiden." I said.

"Alright, well, good thing we have one extra seat. Paul, please raise your hand."

Dang. I looked at the floor, and out of the corner of my eye, saw him raise his hand.

"Off you go, Miss Wo-" I gave him a sever glance, and he backtracked. "Aiden."

I kept my eyes on the floor as I slouched into the seat in the back next to …_him_.


	8. Secrets

The teacher launched into a lecture, and I absentmindedly began cracking my fingers.

"Aiden…" Paul whispered.

"_What?"_ I hissed, turning my head towards him. Paul looked guiltily at me.

"I'm sorry about this-"

"Just drop it." I scowled, turning my head back towards the front.

"I wasn't lying about this morning." He sighed. "Leah was working….patrolling the woods."

I whipped my head around back towards him. I felt my mouth drop open. He chuckled but it didn't meet his eyes.

"That's not all." I said.

He looked at me, confused by what I had said.

"You were going to tell me something else."

"Seriously…how do you know that?" he asked, frustrated. "You seem to know I have to tell you something, before I tell it."

"I don't know…I've just always been able to sense when someone's lying to me, or when someone's holding back." I chuckled. "My mother used to call it _the gift_." I laughed at the memory. Whenever my mom would talk about how intuitive I was, she would say call it _the gift_, and people would leave thinking I had mental problems or something like that.

Someone passed me a note from the other side of the room.

_Hey Aiden,_

_What's up? Do you know Paul or something? You seemed like you were mad at him before, but now you seem like you're about to explode with laughter… hmm… should I call the nurse? _

_Bekah_

I smiled.

_Bekah, _

_You probably shouldn't call the nurse, just call that hospital with all the wack jobs and the strait jackets. I think I'm going insane. _

_Aiden._

I waited patiently for her to write back, then pass it to me again.

_I already knew you were insane, Aid. After school, I'll drive you myself to an asylum._

_Bekah._

I smiled.

_Bekah, _

_I think I'm already in one._

_Aiden._

I laughed quietly, and Paul looked at me, confused.

Then he wrote me a note.

_Did I miss something?_

I sniggered.

_No, Bekah was just questioning my sanity. She thinks I should go to an asylum, and I told her I was already in one. She offered to drive me there, today after school._

_Aiden._

I passed the note back, and realized something. I grabbed a new sheet of paper, and wrote.

_Hey Bekah,_

_I was just wondering…how do you plan on driving me when we both brought bikes?_

_Aiden._

I passed it to her, and she bit her lip in thought.

Paul's note came back to me.

_That might be a problem, seeing as __**I'm**__ driving you home from school._

What?

_I brought a bike, its really not necessary._

I passed it back to him, and a wave of irritation came across his features.

_Yes I saw that, and that's exactly why I'm taking you home. I don't want you out alone on that thing, unprotected._

I rolled my eyes, and Bekah's note came back to me.

_I've got a plan. Paul brought a truck didn't he? You're in charge of getting his keys, I'll ask someone to put our bikes in the back, and we'll make a run for it. We'll skip the asylum, and go shopping._

_Bekah._

_He just wrote me and told me he's taking me home. _

_Aiden._

_Then it shouldn't be a problem getting his keys, will it? Just say that you have to do something, get his keys, and we'll leave._

_Bekah._

_He might get mad._

_Aiden._

_He's a guy, they all get mad, he'll get over it. Now are you in or not?_

_Bekah._

_Of course, but if he kills me in my sleep, know that its your fault._

_Aiden._

_Fine! I'm so excited! Now write him back and tell him you'll go with him!_

_Bekah._

I sighed, defeated.

_Alright, you can take me home…one one condition._

_Aiden._

Paul's eyebrows furrowed, remembering the last time he promised me something.

_Fine._

_Promise me you won't kill me when you get home._

_Aiden._

He looked at me in shock, wondering what was going on. Luckily, the bell saved me. I hurried to get out of the class, and of course, he and Bekah followed.

"Hi Paul," she said sweetly.

His eyebrows furrowed once more, "what are you guys planning?"

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"You're hiding something."

"Well, then, know that you're not the only one with secrets." Ha! I grabbed Bekah's arm, and we walked away, her giggling, and me planning how I would get those keys.


	9. Falling

_**I don't own anything other than Aiden and the plot!**_

Aiden's POV

I sat outside with my lunch, Bekah across from me. The school didn't have a caf, so everyone ate outside. _At the same time_.

"Jeez, this place is packed!" I said, irritated. Bekah rolled her eyes.

"Its always like this. But anywho, how are you going to get those keys?" She said, leaning forward, her eyes sparkling.

I sighed. "Honestly? I have no clue." She frowned, deep in thought.

"I got it!" She exclaimed, and I jumped. "He'll be putting your bike in after lunch, and he'll need me for the key. Leave your purse in the car, but take out that slip and put it in your pocket. Then, when its time to go, give it to Mrs. Lovelace, but ask him for the keys and tell him you left that slip in his car, and its really important. He won't even question you about it, its genius!" She leaned back, pleased.

Wow. That was good. "Something tells me you have a lot of practice making up lies, Bekah."

She shrugged. "I'm good because I have to be." She said casually. "So plan Trick Paul is a go?"

I shook my head, finding a flaw. "What if Paul wants to come with me? And what about _your_ bike?"

She shrugged again, saying, "That's easy. We'll come back and get it. As for Paul…" She looked across that caf, and yelled, "Sheldon!"

A scrawny looking boy with wide-rimmed glasses looked up from across the "caf" at the sound of his name. Bekah motioned for him to come over, and he shuffled towards us. I looked at Bekah, and she put on a coy smile, and spoke sweetly to him.

"Sheldon, I need a big favor." He pushed his glasses up farther, and spoke in a reedy voice.

"Sheldon, at your service." I covered my mouth with a hand, and fought back giggles.

Bekah paid no mind. "Well, you see, my friend and I need someone to distract Paul after school. You see, we're gonna jack his truck, and we need you to distract him. When we get his keys, that'll be your cue, 'kay?" She shot him another coy smile, and he smiled back, toothily.

"Anything for you, milady." That was too much for me too handle. I burst out laughing and he glared at me. He shuffled back to his table, and I struggled to breathe. I pretended to vomit, and Bekah looked at me, bursting out in laughter as well. I slipped off of the seat and rolled around, holding my sides.

A shadow passed over me, and I looked up to see who it was, but the sun was blinding my face. A pair of warm arms pulled me up, and I sighed. I didn't even have to look to know who it was now.

"What's so funny?" Paul asked, confused.

"Oh nothing…" Bekah said casually. Paul's eyebrows furrowed, and he looked at me.

I slid out of his arms and sat down next to Bekah. "He's so clueless." I whispered in her ear. She smiled, and whispered back. "But he's hot. You should go out with him."

I rolled my eyes and playfully shoved her. Paul sat down across from me, and said, "You know, gossiping is a sin."

We both rolled our eyes at that. "Since when did you become a saint, Paul?" Bekah asked, sniggering.

"What's up?" Jacob asked as he, and about five other people, sat down.

"Ooo, we're sitting with the preps now?" Embry joked, as he sat down next to Bekah. She smacked him playfully.

"So, what's the verdict?" Jared asked, and he sat down, a pretty black haired girl with him.

"Well, Rebekah and Aiden were just gossiping about how hot I am." Paul said, a wicked grin spreading across his face. The whole table burst out in laughter, except for Bekah and I. We both pretended to looked shocked.

"How did you know?" Bekah asked, and I said to her, "Dang. He figured us out." He looked briefly shocked, then teased us. "See? The ladies just can't get me off of their minds."

We both rolled our eyes. "Actually we were just discussing the probability of Paul joining a convent." I said casually. They started laughing harder.

"Yeah right, the monks would kick him out the first day." Jacob said, and Quil nodded, still laughing.

"By the way, don't monks have to be _virgins_?" Embry asked, dodging Paul's fist.

"It's not my fault the ladies can't keep away," Paul said simply. For some reason, that bothered me and I wondered how many girls Paul had gone through before I'd gotten here. I looked around, and sure enough, almost every girl was looking over at us with envy in their eyes. _Not that I'm jealous_, I thought quickly, grabbing my water and chugging it down. And yet, as I looked over at Paul, and studied him, the way his white teeth shone when he smiled, the way his eyes sparkled, I felt something. Something impossible. Could I be falling for Paul?

He noticed my scrutiny, and his dark eyes flashed over to meet mine. I looked away quickly. _No. There's no way. This is the guy who's lying to you, remember?_

_That's not true. He's just not telling me everything. _I countered

_You and I both know it's the same thing, _my conscience argued.

The bell rang, and I jumped. _Jeez, Aiden. Pull yourself together. _I took a deep breath, and walked with Bekah in silence to our next class.


	10. Scheme

_**I don't own anything that sounds familiar. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Sorry its short, I'll update again soon, I promise.**_

Aiden's POV

I was so nervous about our plan that I barely listened during class. When the bell rang, Bekah ran to me, a big smile on her face.

"Ready?" A deep voice said behind me. I whirled around, and came face to face with Paul.

"Uh…yeah. I need to get something out of the car real quick, can I borrow your keys?" He opened his mouth to say something, but we were interrupted by Sheldon.

"Um… Paul?" Paul looked over at him with confusion in his eyes. "I wanted to talk to you about something…"

"Keys," I reminded Paul. He handed them to me, and followed us out of the classroom, Sheldon trailing behind.

Sheldon then started to distract Paul, and Bekah squeezed my arm. "Now!" she whispered. We ran to the car, and she slid unlocked the car, sliding into the driver's seat. I slid into the passenger side, and looked across the lot at Paul staring at us in shock. I shot him an apologetic look as Bekah drove out of the parking lot. Bekah squealed as we drove out of the lot and away from the school!

"I can't believe we did it!"

"He is so going to kill me…" Bekah rolled her eyes.

"Come on, what's life without a little risk?" I shrugged and we headed towards the mall.

……….

"Please, can we go home now?" I begged. We'd already been to about 50 stores and bought hundreds of dollars worth of clothes. Well, Bekah mostly. She absolutely refused to let me pay for anything.

She sighed. "Just one more store, _please?_"she pleaded. I groaned, and she pulled me into the first store she saw. It was a cute little jewelry story, painted with bright happy colors. I waited patiently as she _ooed_ and _ahhed_ every cute thing she saw before finally decided on two pairs of earrings. She pulled out her Visa once again, and payed for it. She sighed.

"Okay, we can go now."

"Yes!!" I shouted, causing some stares from people around me. Bekah rolled her eyes, and towed me out of the mall, and into the truck.

We headed back to the school, where Bekah had left her bike, just outside the gates.

"That was fun." Bekah said, sliding out of the cab. "Let's do that again sometime." She laughed at the look of dread on my face. She gave me a hug, and mounted her bike. "Bye!" she called, waving one last time.

"Be careful!" I called, and she looked back at me, rolling her eyes. I backed out, onto the highway, and headed home. My stomach twisted in terror when I realized a familiar car in the driveway. It was a Rabbit, I'd gotten a glimpse of it the night of the bonfire.

I parked carefully, and waited a couple of minutes, trying to calm down. _He's not going to kill you, he's not going to kill you. _I chanted in my head as I slid out of the cab. I picked up my bags from the back, and walked towards the door. _Breathe in, breath out._ I reminded myself. I tested the knob. It was unlocked.

I took a deep breath, and opened the door. I walked through silently, insanely thinking he might not hear me. It wasn't until I set my bags down in the dark house that I saw him. He was leaning on the wall across from me, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose.

And then, he looked up at me.

_He is so going to kill me..._


	11. Safety

_**lNew Chapter up, just like I promised! I'm not Stephenie Meyer, so do the math!**_

Aiden's POV

He stared at me, fury plain in his dark eyes.

"Er…so…I'm-m b-back." I stammered. Still saying nothing, he returned to his former position, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. _Concentrating,_ I realized. _On what, though?_

"H-here are y-your k-k-keys." I said, holding a shaky hand out towards him, even though he was on the opposite side of the house. I watched him straighten and sigh.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?" he said hoarsely. I froze. "You could have been anywhere, someone could have-" He stopped, his hands balling into fists.

I found my voice. "There was no need to worry… I was fine-"

"But I didn't know that. For all I knew, you could have been kidnapped, or worse, killed." He sighed again. "Promise me you won't do that again."

"But-"

"Promise!" he commanded, and I jumped. Nodding mutely, I backed towards the door unconsciously. He nodded.

He crossed the room towards me, and I froze again. He pried the keys gently from my frozen fingers, and planted a quick kiss on the top of my head. My heart sputtered. "I have to go. Jacob's out back, he's staying with you until either I or Leah comes back." I looked up at him, confused. He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Just a precaution… I don't want you running off again." I rolled my eyes and he chuckled. He opened the door, and gave me one last, long look. "Be safe." He said. And then he was gone.

I stood there, unmoving, staring at the spot he just left. I jumped when I heard the back door open.

"Is he gone?" I relaxed. _Yes,_ I wanted to say. _He's gone, and it's all my fault._ But the words wouldn't come.

"Whew," he said breezily, coming up beside me. "I'm glad he's gone. I would have killed myself if I had to stay with him any longer. Actually, I think he would have killed me first." I heard the door shut with a faint snap, but made no attempt to move from my spot.

Jacob sighed gustily. "Well… what do you want to now?"


End file.
